Possessions
by sodabikarbona
Summary: They can't have each other, so the little things make up for it.


She was already asleep when he came in. The drive had taken longer than he expected, and the anxiety to get there had made it even worse. He hadn't seen her in over a month, he hadn't gotten laid in over a month. They parked under the motel sign, the light so bright it woke Sam. He shifted and blinked, rubbing his face.

"That was fast."

"Yeah," Dean grunted, opened the door and grabbed his bag from the back seat. "See you later Sammy." Sam rolled his eyes and turned for the front office.

The first time they'd met up, he didn't tell Sam, but the minute Sam saw her at breakfast the next morning, he knew. Every time a case brought them to a new city, he'd text her, and she'd come by if she was close enough, or they'd meet in the middle somewhere. It was pretty standard by now, and while Sam was the only other person who knew they were sneaking around, he saved the lectures because he knew his brother needed this.

Dean reached for the door, knowing it would be open, and slipped inside room number three. She was already in bed, her back to the door. He set his bag on the wooden chair near the door and peeled off his jacket. She was asleep, her curly hair spread across both pillows, so he slowly undressed, trying not to make too much noise.

She was so small that sometimes he couldn't believe she was hunting. He unbuckled his belt, took his jeans off, pulled the covers back and got in. He slipped an arm around her middle, and buried his face in the back of her neck. She was so warm that he'd fallen asleep before he could even think about how exhausted he really was.

Jo slowly opened her eyes, and blinked, for a second forgetting where she was. She looked down at the large hand draped over her, the familiar watch still on his wrist. She smiled and shifted slowly, trying not to wake him. She somehow turned around, and he let out a soft snore when she moved closer. She couldn't help but smile, catching him like this, off guard and somehow vulnerable.

He had a permanent frown on his face these days, which was now almost gone. His eyelashes fanned across his cheeks, and she couldn't help but reach out to touch him. She had never realized how many freckles he had, sprinkled all across his nose and cheeks. She could see the sun from the small motel window, but she had awaken before her alarm had gone off, so she knew they had _some_ time.

She ducked her head down, and placed one small kiss on his chest, and then another, and another, until he finally stirred and she felt his hands on her.

"Morning," she looked up at him, a small smile on her face.

"Morning," he let out a groan, and immediately looked at his watch. "What time is it?" he frowned.

"Early," she grabbed his wrist before he could look at the time. "You didn't wake me up when you came in last night," she frowned, and laid back down on her stomach.

"Yeah," he blinked, trying to wake up. "You looked pretty out of it, and it was already late."

"I guess you'll just have to make it up to me then," she kissed his arm, and he curled it around her, pulling her entire body up on top of his. He kissed her, his arms wrapping around her middle, bunching up the shirt she was wearing. Her legs slipped around him, and he paused for a second and then pulled away.

"Is this my shirt?" He smirked at the material bunched up around her waist.

"Maybe," she let out a small laugh. "Looks better on me anyways."

"It's horrible," he shook his head. "Take it off, _now_," he teased, and pulled the dark shirt over her head. She was straddling him in nothing but her white panties, her small hands splayed across his chest. He let out a groan and reached up for her mouth. "Better, _much_ better," he mumbled.

She pushed him back into the bed, her hair falling down over her shoulders, and kissed him hard. He ran his hands up and down her smooth back, and settled on her waist. She pulled away and sat back, her hands sliding down his stomach. He groaned slightly as she squirmed on top of him.

"Jo," he groaned and she smiled, showing all her teeth. He ran his hands down the side of her things, enjoying the soft, pale skin while she slowly rocked back and forth on top of him.

"Can't believe you wasted a whole night," she said and a soft moan escaped her as he thrust up against her.

"Yeah? Well, whose wasting time now?" He grabbed her wrist and pulled her down on top of his chest. He flipped her over and claimed her mouth again, her hands immediately snapping down to the hem of his shirt. They broke apart for a second as she pulled the shirt off of him, and then he was back on top of her, his weight resting on one elbow, while his other hand wandered down her body.

He palmed her breast, and began a trail of kisses down her neck and chest. His hand sneaked further down, and he cupped her sex, pressing into her through her panties. She let out a soft whine, and he peeled her panties off with a smirk. He bunched them up in his hand, and looked over at the door before tossing them at the chair where he had set his bag down last night.

"Dean!" she huffed.

"If we're stealing clothes from each other now," he kissed her stomach, looking up at her, "_those_ are mine."

"What, you're gonna sleep in them?" she raised an eyebrow and he let out a deep laugh, and crawled up her body.

"Oh, the things I'm gonna do with them," he kissed her again, and grabbed her thighs, settling in between them. He slipped his boxers down, and rocked into her, hot and hard. She inhaled sharply, breaking the kiss, she let out a soft moan. Her head fell back against the pillows and he moved down her neck, nipping and kissing at the sensitive skin.

"Dean," she whispered, one hand buried in his hair, and the other in the covers. He couldn't help the groans that escaped him with ever thrust, and when she locked her legs around him, he slipped in deeper. He rested his head in the crook of her neck, still pumping into her.

After a while, her legs began shaking, and she tightened her hold on him when he felt her shudder around him. She tightened so hard it almost took his breath away. She rubbed his back, urging him on, and with his hands on her waist, he pumped into her a few more times before he gave out, and came.

He fell on top of her, exhausted, head buried in her hair while she continued stroking his back softly. After a few seconds, he pulled out of her and shifted his weight off of her. At that moment the alarm clock went off and she let out a frustrated noise, reaching over to silence it.

"Where are you going?" He spoke first, his eyes still closed.

"Home," she sat up, her back to him. "Promised mom I'd stay for a while."

Her long blond hair was draped over her naked back and he wanted nothing more than to reach out and touch her, to pull her back into bed. But he closed his eyes and turned over on his back without a word. He laid there listening to her shower, knowing he wasn't going to get anymore sleep. She was out of the bathroom, dressed and packed.

"Where are my panties?" He sat up on his elbows, frowning.

She rolled her eyes and bent over, grabbing the white pair of discarded panties on the floor near the door. She walked over to the bed, and he grabbed them out of her hand before she could say anything.

"You are such a freak," she shook her head, a small smile on her face.

"Yeah?" He smiled and grabbed her wrist, pulling her closer. "Takes one to know one." He kissed her goodbye. "I'll see you."

"Yeah," she exhaled, and pecked him on the lips once more before she grabbed her bag and turned for the door. He couldn't help himself, smirking at her ass as she walked out.


End file.
